Legolas Imagines (Lotr-Hobbit)
by Light of the Eldar
Summary: Hot. Blonde. Prince. Wood elf. Kickass. Archer. Yep! These are more awesome one-shots surrounding our favorite wood elf: Legolas Greenleaf. Because the world can never have to many ;-) Rated T for later chapters.
1. Imagine Meeting Legolas

**A/N: Hey, so this series is originally on W** **attpad** **, but I thought why not post it here? I was astounded to find out that there are virtually no Legolas Imagines or** **readers** **on here, and that is a shame, so I will be posting completed chapters here from my Wattpad account Elven_Soul for your enjoyment. There are theme images to go with each chapter, but if you want to see them and the rest of the chapters ahead of time you will need to go to Wattpad and find** **the title** **of this story. It will have the exact same cover so you can find it easier.**

 **Lastly, I want to say that the Lotro/Hobbit part of the title just means that** **it's within those timelines, but it will be Lotr until I tell you I shifted it.** **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Legolas or any of the LOTR or Hobbit characters. All rights go to the brilliant minds of J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson, and I seek no money or profit from this fanwork.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Imagine Meeting Legolas for the First Time

~LT~

"Let me go!" you shouted angrily, gritting your teeth against the pain.

Honestly, when this whole thing first started you had the upper hand, but then more of the bastard's friends showed up and your odds of walking away with all your belongings... or without a scratch were slim to none. The stinging pain in your jaw reminded you that the odds were even less than that now. You hoped it wasn't broken as you watched on, helpless to do anything as your clothes and food were thrown out of your travel bag and stomped into the muddy ground.

You struggled against the person pinning your arms behind you, but the grip was painfully tight and too strong to break.

One of the men called Hagon leaned in close to you, and the acrid stench of his breath made you want to vomit. He grinned and ran one of his dirty rough fingers across your cheek. You bite your tongue to keep silent, not wanting to give anyone the satisfaction of seeing your pain, least of all him.

"It's a shame such a pretty flower had to be damaged," he crooned, eyes hungrily roving over your whole body.

You yanked your head out of his grasp with a sneer, and the man chuckles -if you could call the horrid sound a chuckle- and turned his attention toward the others. "Anything of value yet?"

"No seer, just a few coins," replied one of them.

Hagon whipped back around towards you. He had a lustful look in his eyes and it sent a shiver of fear down your spine. You knew exactly what he was thinking and it was reaffirmed when you heard him refer to you as their treasure. A bunch of hoots and snickers drowned out the rest of what he was saying, but you could tell by the rowdy reaction that it wasn't good for you. You started to panic, knowing that if these honor-less men took you away that you were not going to live. After they had their fun with you though, you thought, inwardly shuddering.

When one of the men turned his back to you to retrieve a rope, you saw your opportunity and kicked out behind you. The arms holding you loosened their grip as the man collapsed, groaning in pain. You took advantage of this distraction and kicked three others in the gut, managing to knock out another with a kick to the head. Spinning around, you duck out of the way as another comes hurdling towards you, only to fall flat on his face.

"Anyone else?" you seethe, taking note of their expressions.

The remaining ruffians just stood there looking quite petrified to go near you. It felt good to have the upper hand again, but you didn't let it go to your head as you kept a close eye on all of them. No, not all of them... one was missing.

You gasped as a knife was forcefully slammed against your throat hard enough to draw a little blood.

"Try anything and I'll slit your throat," a voice hissed venomously from behind you and you recognized it to be Hagon's. Tears sprang to your eyes. You were so close...

"If I see so much as a muscle twitch, I will not hesitate to shoot you."

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter was particularly short, but they will get longer down the road. Anyway, I hope you liked it! More is coming soon next Saturday.**


	2. Meeting Legolas(part 2)

_Previously: "_ If I see so much as a muscle twitch, I will not hesitate to shoot you."

* * *

 _Chapter 2: Imagine Meeting Legolas for the First time (Part 2)_

 _~LT~_

Startled at the sudden new voice, you craned your head slightly upward toward the direction of the trees. The voice wasn't raspy and worn from an overindulgence of alcohol like the others, it was smooth and powerful and you wondered who it belonged to. None of your captors seemed to be able to see anything either, looking quite dumbstruck at one another and shouting at the stranger to reveal himself.

"What, are you going to eat me, elf? I'm no simpleton. I haven't believed in a rumor my whole life and I don't intend on starting now." You could hear a small tremble in his voice.

 _An elf? What is an elf? And did they really eat people?_ You started to think that maybe this 'elf' was only here to claim you as his own and began to be more afraid of the 'elf' than you were of the filth that was pressing the dagger to your throat.

You flinched when you saw the elf jump down from the tree.

"Don't tempt me," the elf said, steadily walking toward him. "None of your men would provide much of a meal, but the meat on your bones would sustain me quite well." He licked his lips.

Yes, that was it. The elf was going to eat your captor and then you! You were certain of it. You had to escape. Judging by the trembling man behind you, he would drop the knife in fear soon and you'd run into the trees where you were sure the elf wouldn't be able to find you.

"I- don't believe you. Prove it," the man spat defiantly.

The elf hesitated before pulling something out of his tunic.

A bone. Oh Valar, he had a bone!

There was no doubt in your mind now. When you heard the dagger drop to the ground you made your move, dodging the other men who were also fleeing for their lives as you ran in the opposite direction into the forest. But just as you rounded a tree, your foot hit something hard and you fell to the ground with a pained grunt.

You tried to get up but stopped froze when you felt someone grab your arm, and closed your eyes, waiting for the finishing stroke.

You flinched when your bonds were cut, and scrambled backward on your palms.

To your utter horror, you saw the elf standing before you. You nearly fainted when you saw the knife he clutched in his hand . "Please don't eat me!" you cried.

The elf furrowed his brow. "Eat you? Why would I... oh." An expression of realization and guilt crossed the elf's features and it confused you.

"No, I'm not going to eat you. I just told them that so they would let you go," he said.

"How do I know you speak the truth?" you asked, shakily.

The elf approached and crouched down to eye level. "If I really wanted to eat you, why would I rescue you?"

"I don't know, to claim me as your own maybe?" You narrowed your eyes at him, feeling a little braver.

The elf stood up and took a step back. "No, of course not! Elves don't eat humans," he replied, seemingly exasperated. "If I wanted you dead you would already be dead."

You took a moment to think. This elf seemed to be telling the truth. Of the few people that had attempted to take your life in the past, none of them had taken so long to try to kill you. Perhaps this was only a rescue? You began to feel quite sheepish for your actions, but just before you stood up, you hesitated. "Wait... what about the bone?"

"Rabbit." He tossed it to you and sure enough it was a rabbit bone.

The elf approached you again and extended his hand to you. "Now that you don't fear for your life, will you allow me to assist you..." He trailed off, obviously trying to put a name to a face.

"Y/N," you replied, taking his hand with a relieved smile. He returned your smile with one of his own. Nice to meet you, Y/N! I am Legolas."

You tested the name on your tongue.

Now that you weren't scared for your life, you noticed that the elf was very attractive. Golden hair framed his face and his eyes were the most vibrant blue that you had ever seen, not to mention, his body was very lilth and his skin almost seemed to glow. No, you took it back. Attractive was not the right word. The creature in front of you was beautiful.

"Y/N?"

You snapped your head up and immediately regretted it as the pain in your jaw flared. You moaned and held it protectively, watching the elf as he came near you.

Legolas frowned. "You're injured."

You nodded slowly. The adrenaline rush had momentarily taken away the pain and now you felt it returning full strength. You clenched your stomach as a wave of nausea hit and Legolas slowly helped you over to a fallen log, sitting beside you.

"May I?"

You see his outstretched hand hovering near your cheek and nod.

"This will hurt a little," he warned.

You hissed as his fingers pressed into tender muscle, some of them running along your jaw bone to check the alignment. "Your jaw is sprained, but not broken," he said before pulling his hands back to himself.

You sighed in relief. "That is good news."

Legolas put a finger over his lips to tell you to be quiet. "It would be best if you refrained from speaking for a while, your jaw needs to heal."

You both stood up.

"In the meantime, am I right in assuming that you will need some place to stay for the night?"

"Ye-" You caught yourself midway and nodded, sadly remembering that you had no food or shelter anymore that wasn't broken or blended in with the mud.

"Would you be comfortable at The Prancing Pony? If you would allow me I should like to pay for a meal and a room for the night. It is the least I can do after frightening you."

You smiled gratefully and allowed the elf to lead you by the hand to the town of Bree. Though, you had the uncanny feeling that you would be seeing more of _Legolas_ in the near future.

 **A/N: So that's the end of the first one. Feel free to comment what you liked or disliked about it. I'm strong, I can take it. Update is next Saturday...**


	3. Being Scared (part 1)

**A/N: Someone recently asked me if this little collection will have any Slash, and my answer to this is if it's not in the description, then it won't be in the stories. The same goes for slash. I have nothing against either, but I have no experience writing them, so I won't include them.**

 **Edit Oct 21: I realized I made a mistake with the title yesterday, so sorry about that. This is the right title now.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Imagine Being Frightened (part 1)

~LT~

 _"This is a dangerous position." The Elvenking's voice was like soft velvet, his eyes piercing, pinning you in place with their power._

 _"I am sure that for someone in your profession it is second nature to traverse. However, you will need to be well informed of every aspect of your role."_

 _You nodded and patiently waited for him to continue._

 _The Elvenking circled you with a calculating gaze, each footstep sounding thunderous in the small , echoey room. You knew he was examining you, sizing you up to see if you measured up to the grandeur of gossip or rumors, and although many would have been intimidated or nervous, you were not._

 _You were here for a job that fit your skill set. What did you have to be nervous about?_

 _The Elvenking moved to stand very close to you. Given any other in this circumstance it wouldn't have been the wisest of choices, but the individual before you was different, seeming to exude power from his very skin, let alone in every word and step he took. But through that power was restraint; a great deal of it. And so you were calm._

 _"I warn you that I will be going into great detail, stripping the truth bare in every way possible and exposing you to horrors that you may not like to hear. If you choose to stay, you will be changed."_

 _"What is your answer?"_

 _You met his gaze with steel, no softness to be found and answered with an almost apathetic voice, "I am ready to be changed."_

* * *

In. And Out. In. And Out.

Gradually, you returned to a state of calm.

There was too much at stake for you to lose yourself today, especially since that day was before an important mission. An eleven spy of the king's had been captured by a band of orcs while he was supposed to be passing through the forest unnoticed and unknown. But there had been a traitor amongst you and the vile piece of filth squawked the elf's location to all things fell and dark within hearing distance. All had heard, but it was the Orcs that answered.

Naturally given your training and your association to a certain elven prince, you were now in the middle of nowhere waiting for said elf to get back with the firewood to use as fuel to..start a fire. No palace cooks, no free heat, and no time for error; just the way you liked it. Although if you were frank, you could have used some free heat right about now. The coney and raw fish you caught were beginning to get stale. Plus, you were getting hungry.

Finally the elf stepped out of the foliage, his arms full of firewood.

You scoffed. "I didn't know that one had to travel all the way to Mount Doom to find some decent firewood," you said sarcastically.

Legolas made a face and set down the bundle near your feet.

"Seriously, where were you? " you asked, sarcasm replaced by genuine concern.

"I was scoping out the area for any signs of our enemy. Something you should have been doing as well instead of waiting for me. We are on a mission, after all.

You glared icily, your growling stomach making you irritable. "Don't tell me that we are on a mission! I am fully aware of it. I am also fully aware of my limitations; one of those being that I have to consume food every once in a while if I want to continue to function properly and live.

"The forest is right there." Legolas gestured with his hand. "You could have gathered some wood yourself if you were that hungry."

"I have not eaten in days!" you growled. "Did you expect me to just go traipsing about the forest searching for you and be a target for anything to capture or... "

You shook yourself free of the anguish that tried to choke you just then, focusing on your fury and letting it pull you out of the mire.

Rather than being put off by your words, Legolas just frowned. "Why have you not eaten in days?"

The question took you by surprise, mostly because you had forgotten the reason why until it all came back to you. Inside, your emotions you were as turbulent as a storm while you conveyed nothing but a calm serene shore to the outside word.

"Being an elf, I don't expect you to understand." 'The needs of us humans' part went unsaid, but it was obvious he had read between the lines.

The elf said nothing. From where he stood he merely bent down and struck two stones together. A spark soon flew free of the two and landing onto the tinder- really an old birds nest with different types of rodent hair and wood shavings resting inside.

You were torn between looking away and watching as the elf's slender hands gently lifted the slightly smoking pile to his mouth. He then blew softly and the oxygen from his body nurtured the spark, helping it ignite and soon morph into a crackling flame.

"You are right."

You snapped out of your almost trance-like state, directing your attention to the elf as he spoke what sounded like an admission.

"I don't know much about humans, mostly due to how little I associate with your race. I don't eat as often as you do, nor do I need to, and that can make it hard to know when others need sustenance. But I am trying to get better," he finished.

Ancient blue eyes held yours, captivating you with an undercurrent of numerous centuries felt and experienced.

You were silent. His words were said in such honest remorse that it made you feel a pang of regret for your harsh words toward him. He was an immortal, he had lived longer than you could comprehend, and you had used him as an outlet for your anger and something else that you dare not even think.

"Legolas, I didn't mean what I said. I mean, I meant it but I didn't mean how it came out," you scrambled, wondering why it was difficult to form a coherent sentence. It must have been due to your empty stomach. Certainly not those deep blue eyes.

Legolas smiled softly and you felt a spark of desire ignite within you. You squashed it as mercilessly as one would step on a pesky insect.

"All the same, I needed to hear them. And because I kept you waiting for so long, it is only right that I cook you dinner this time."

It sounded pretty fair to you. "I would appreciate that, thank you."

Legolas accepted your thanks with a nod, and then set to work skinning the rabbit and fish.

—

After you finished dinner, a part of you had apparently convinced the other part that it would be best to stare contemplatively into the flames of the campfire. But what had started out as a small desire had grown into almost an obsession. You couldn't take you eyes off of them for an hour now, and you felt the elf's growing concern for you as if it were your own.

Finally it appeared he would do something about it.

Legolas sat down on the log noiselessly, beside you. "Is everything alright?"

Not this again. "I was just meditating on the flames for a while, it... helps me think." Yes, that seemed truthful enough.

Legolas hummed in response.

While he was here though, you were going to put him to some use. "Why were you chosen for this mission? Other than skill, I mean. Did you know the elf?"

"I did, but not as well as others. Elves, we forge bonds of kinship with only those that we trust. Because even though we are immortal, we can still die if, say, we make friends with the wrong people."

"That makes sense. But you didn't exactly answer my question," you pointed out.

"That I didn't. I used to train with him back when I was in training for a position in the patrol. We sparred on a few occasions and spoke a few times, but other than that he was merely another face. Our acquaintance with one another has not bloom into a kinship, or friendship as you call it."

"So you really have no relation other than being chosen for the job?"

"None. Though even if I had not been chosen I would have asked to be."

You nodded, knowing his reasons nearly matched yours. Your gaze reached the fire again and you let it drag your mind within it, feeling comfort from your destructive thoughts, the same thoughts that had been tormenting you since you first accepted this position.

The two of you spent the remainder of the evening in companionable silence until it was time to finally bid each other goodnight and schedule watch duty.

Though, your shift was only 3 hours, no matter how you argued for it to be longer. You remembered little snippets of what he said before you began ignoring the elf. Something about, 'you need your rest' and 'I only need to sleep tomorrow.' You stopped listening after that, and having given up up changing the stubborn elf's mind, you soon settled into a fitful sleep.

* * *

You awoke some hours later to the soft shake of your shoulder. But your reaction was anything but.

Quick as a flash you unsheathed your knives and jumped to your feet, roughly slamming the sharp blade against your attacker's throat. He stiffened beneath it, but did not try to call for help as you thought.

Malice coated your words. "You will not take me back to that room. If you try anything, I'll kill you faster than you can scream for help."

Suddenly the ground shook and you felt yourself being pulled somewhere. The man's face in front of you became very blurry and then that blurriness cleared, revealing long blonde hair and the woody musk of a forest.

You breathed in the familiar scent and the next words out of your mouth were barely a whisper.

"Legolas."

* * *

 **A/N: I promise I am capable of writing a one part imagine, this just sort of happened again. :P Thank you all for reading, favoriting, reviewing and following.** **I will lastly say that the cliff hanger was not purposeful... *hides from angry readers***

 **Next week is update time.**


	4. Being Scared (part 2)

**A/N: Special thanks to** AraneltheSilvan **, the one reviewer so far who has r &r'd every chapter. Thank you so much :D**

 **The chapter you will read was made in one night because the previous one accidentally got deleted due to my clumsy self. I very lucky that I was able to salvage what I did, and for the most part I actually like it much better. Lastly, I want to say that the Lotr/Hobbit part of the title just means that it's within those timelines, but it will be LOTR until I tell you I shifted it. Sorry for the long wait. I am on the ball now and will be uploading a new chapter every week unless I specify otherwise.**

 **For those who may have read my new LOTR story, Whisper of Agony, please know that this series is pretty old and the new story is a true measure of my current writing abilities.**

* * *

 _Previously: You breathed in the familiar scent and the next words out of your mouth were barely a whisper._

 _"Legolas."_

* * *

Imagine Being Frightened (part 2)

~LT~

For a few seconds you couldn't move. Then quick as a flash you stepped back and dropped the knife as if it burned your skin. It clanged against the ground and made you jump slightly as you tried to focus on the face in front of you.

"Legolas," you breathed, more aware. "I... I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No," Legolas replied stiffly.

You walked yourself numbly over to the log and plopped yourself down, feeling like you couldn't stand another moment.

"Are you going to tell me what is bothering you or do I have to drag it out of you?"

You cringed. "I just had a bad dream, I don't want to talk about it."

"That was no dream. It was a terror," Legolas replied.

"I was just not prepared for it, that's all," you bit back.

"Prepared? You cannot prepare yourself for something like this. Something has scarred you deeply and I will not rest until you tell me what it is. You know the limit of my patience takes a while to reach."

You shook your head. "It doesn't matter, Legolas. I had to hear it and I had to know about it to be prepared for what lies ahead."

"Hear what?"

You bit your lip, regretting how you phrased the response. "Nothing. It's in the past now." You stared at your hands in your lap, hoping he would get the hint and not pry anymore.

"No, it's not."

Not going to happen.

Legolas picked up your dagger from the ground and placed it beside you, to which you tucked it securely away.

The elf continued to stand quietly and it was more annoying than if he was speaking the whole time and sitting next to you. He would wait however long it took you to speak, even if it was the rest of the night. This you never doubted anymore. But what were you supposed to say? Legolas, your father spoke to me in secret and told me things that disturbed me to my very core and I haven't been myself since even though a year has passed?

No, you couldn't say that. Legolas would undoubtedly confront Thranduil and defend you at every turn and they would end up having a verbal jousting match. Those had a tendency to escalate quickly and you didn't want to be responsible for a broken crown or out of place hair.

Okay, so that likely would never happen, but you had entertained yourself with the possibility once or twice.

Plus, you had not known the Elvenking very long to gauge the limits of his temper. Nothing in your entire life was able to intimidate you to the degree that Thranduil did. Nothing. Of course, the Elvenking had six thousand years of combat experience while you only had a measly 27 years, and after the night you two spoke, you saw him in an entirely different light. To say he intimidated you was an understatement. The Elvenking frightened you to your very soul.

"I just want to go to sleep," you muttered suddenly, making to stand up.

"Um, what are you doing? "

The elven prince had his hand on your chest, presumably feeling your heartrate or something like that, but it was still strange.

"After a few seconds he withdrew his hand. "You are not going to be able to sleep until you unburden yourself. Your energy is chaotic and not at peace. You need to find a way to calm yourself or the emotions you are feeling will consume you again. And I will fight back this time."

You tapped him on the shoulder. "Not possible. My proverbial still pond is has been rippled. Goodnight." You stood up and felt him grab your arm.

"Then you leave me no choice."

He released your arm and you continued walking to your makeshift bed with a sense of foreboding. Then Legolas spoke.

"If you try to sleep while you are in distress the same thing will happen again, or worse. But since I have already mentioned this and it is yielding no reaction, I will bring up another point. If you do not get enough rest tonight, which I suspect that you won't, you will be virtually useless to the elf we are trying to rescue tomorrow and every night hence forth. He may even be getting tortured as we speak.

You shied away from his gaze and succeeded in walking only a few feet before your legs buckled, sending you to the ground. You spoke brokenly, almost whimpering. "...How...can you even speak of its vile name! Do you know what those vile things do to elves?"

"Yes, I do," Legolas said, his eyes glassy as he thought about it.

You felt hands lifting you up and you allowed them to help you to your feet, knowing you were too numb to do so on your own.

"But not the way you do, do I?"

You saw the comprehension in Legolas's eyes and knew immediately that he knew of what you kept hidden. You sighed resignedly, but it came out as a shaky exhale, burdened with everything that suddenly wanted to rush to the surface and be released.

"Confide in me as your friend and fellow warrior. Unburden yourself."

And then you spoke.

For many hours, you 'unburdened' yourself of all the grotesque and disturbing information that had haunted your dreams and every dread-filled minute of every day you were reminded of them. When you finished, Legolas was livid.

"I knew it. I knew I shouldn't have left you alone with him! To speak of such horrific practices to you is beyond wrong, no matter if he was trying to prepare you or not. Do you know that he withheld every bit of this information from me when I joined the patrol? He only told me what I should do, how to endure being captured, but withheld anything else from me. Over the years, I have had to learn for myself or ask others if I wanted that information. But much of what you have said is entirely new to me, and it deeply disturbs me."

"No, it's worse than that," Legolas suddenly said and it got your attention.

Your brow furrowed in confusion. "What you mean?"

"Don't you see? He has never treated anyone like this before, not until you came along."

"Legolas, you're not-"

"Making sense? I'll prove it to you. My father has never trusted humans. He tolerates Aragorn only because he was raised by elves, but other than that he holds no trust for them. When he saw you he thought you were too weak to accompany me on these missions and so he told you all those horrible things to frighten you away. Tell me something, did he look surprised that you accepted?"

You thought about it for a moment and then your eyes widened in realization. "Yes, he did a little. At the time I thought I was imagining it because of how subtle the change was."

You had never seen Legolas so angry as you did in that moment and it brought to mind another question. Actually it was more of a definitive statement. "You're going to tell him, aren't you."

"Would you have me stay silent even though such injustice has been done to you?"

"Honestly, yes."

Legolas looked taken aback. "Really Y/N. You would have him get away with treating you like this?"

You scoffed. "Get away with? He's not some disobedient child, he is a king and your father." Whether you flinched or breathed the wrong way you did not know, but Legolas was suddenly staring at you like you had grown an extra head.

"He intimidates you, doesn't he? I thought there was no one alive who could intimidate you," he said.

You wanted to deny it, but you knew Legolas wouldn't believe you. "That was before I met your father, and before..." You shook yourself, steadying your hand as it began to tremble slightly.

Legolas sighed. "If that is what you want then I pray that I have the strength to keep my disgust from him."

A flummoxed expression. "Really? You would do that for me?"

Legolas nodded. "As much as it pains me to, I know it would pain you more if he ever found out you told me. My father has a way exiling people without them even knowing it sometimes. First he would behave as if nothing had happened and then he would ignore you, speak coldly to you at times when you would think it normal. You would begin to believe that nothing was wrong for several years until he wanted you to know his true feelings towards you. By this time it would be too late, and trust me when I say that you would be driven to leave the realm as soon as possible."

"Woah. That is not what I expected."

"That is the point. My father is a master manipulator. I watched the same thing happen to a friend of mine before he became an enemy."

Legolas paused, gathering his thoughts. "I fully intend on carrying your secret, but mind you, it will not be easy. Even I am not immune to high degrees of manipulation and one day I may let it slip accidently. I hope if that time ever comes that you do not hold it against me.."

You nodded. "I know, and I thank you, truly. If that happens I promise I won't hold it against you. Rivendell has better food, anyway."

Legolas snorted, and it brought a small smile to your face.

At that moment you were reminded of the sleep that your body needed, and it brought the memories back again. But unlike before, they didn't crush you. As you stood up, a burning question came to your mind.

"Wait, did you mean what you said about the elf being ...tortured, or were you just making that up to scare me?"

"I was telling the truth. It is highly possible I'm afraid," Legolas said, staring deep into your eyes like he was searching for what you kept hidden from him like before. But you both knew that he had found what he was looking for, by your reaction.

"Oh..." you said, unable to form words.

Legolas stood up with you and touched your shoulder reassuringly. "Worry not. Gwelflin is strong and can withstand much. We will rescue him tomorrow and everything will be fine."

You nodded, not entirely believing him but not disbelieving either.

You saw him close his eyes and then smile softly at you. Before you could ask him why he was smiling he spoke.

"You are at peace. Rest now."

A stifled yawn was your reply and you took his advice without having to be told twice. Your eyelids drooped closed by the time you made it to your bedroll and you mouthed the words: Thank you, before you fell into a calm dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: I'd love to know what you thought of this chapter! Feel free to give it a favorite and follow if you enjoyed it as well.**


	5. Experiencing Your First battle Wound

**A/N: Lord Elrond makes an appearance!**

Sindarin(Elvish) Translations:

Penneth: young one

* * *

Imagine Experiencing your First Battle Wound

~LT~

"Aghh..." you gasped as another wave of pain shot through your arm.

You were currently being carried by Legolas to the house of healing after being attacked by a stray orc in the forest. The vile creature managed to cut you with its blade before you killed it. It was obvious that Legolas blamed himself for not coming to your aid sooner and no matter how many times you told him it wasn't his fault he still stubbornly clung to that belief. You let him be for now, too focused on the pain to care about much else.

This was your first serious injury. You had only just finished your training to be one of the Mirkwood patrol, and during that time your injuries consisted of minor scrapes and cuts, the more serious of them being the time you cut your hand open while sharpening one of your daggers.

"We are here, Y/N!" You heard Legolas announce. "You will be well soon."

You gritted your teeth as you ascended the steps, making it inside soon after.

Legolas shouts for the elf lord made everyone stop what they were doing and stare at you in shock for a few seconds. Then healers came rushing to your side.

Fortunately, said elf lord was nearby and had heard the shouts for help. He came rushing to your side just as a litter was brought forth.

Elrond waved away the healers that had gathered around you, and spoke to them in a smooth melodic timbre. "Thank you for the assistance but I will take over from here."

The healers nodded and both gave you symathetic smiles of reassurance before leaving your side and returning to their other tasks. Elrond approached you with a calculating gaze, his eyes searching your form before speaking. " Follow me. I will show you to a private room where I can examine your arm properly."

You bit your lip as you began walking again, but thankfully the room was close and only took a few minutes to reach. When you arrived you took in your new surroundings. In the center of the room lied an examination table and a bed not far from it, the back of the room storing many shelves of herbs and salves. You assumed that was why the room smelled strongly of a mix of freshly cleaned sheets and herbs. You found the aroma strangely soothing though.

You made note of the white sheet covering the table as you were eased onto it, a small whimper leaving your lips. Deft hands worked to undo the makeshift bandage on your arm that was poorly keeping the blood from seeping through, a few drops falling onto the clean sheet under you as it was done.

"This cut is deep and was caused by a blade. How did you come by it?" Elrond inquired.

Legolas spoke for you. "She was attacked by an orc."

Elrond raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Only one?"

"Yes," you answered for Legolas.

"That is strange indeed. Orcs commonly hunt in groups, so it is uncharacteristic that only one would try to attack the two of you."

You closed your eyes at Elrond's words, knowing that Legolas was going to tell him the truth even if it was the kind that hurt the giver.

Legolas spoke hesitantly, his eyes grieved.

"She was alone when that vile creature attacked her. I...had left to investigate a noise ...It was only for a few moments. I thought she would be safe..."

"I see," Elrond said, grabbing a compress from one of the shelves.

You turned your attention from Legolas and saw the healer fold the compress in his hand. He met your gaze. "I must staunch the bleeding and it will hurt a little."

You nodded and clenched your teeth in preparation. Surely it could be no worse then... That thought was cut off when a sudden sharp pain erupted from the injury. You could not help but cry out from the intensity of it.

Just as suddenly as it had come though, the pressure disappeared and the relief from the pain caused your breath to hitch. You turned your head to see Elrond staring at you with a mixture of compassion and confusion before he closed his eyes. He exhaled before directing his full attention toward you once again, the confusion gone.

"My child," Elrond began gently. "Have you ever been wounded before?"

You shook your head. "I have not endured much injury in my life, my lord."

"I see," he replied simply.

You mistook the short reply for ridicule. "Forgive me, my lord. I do not know why this pain is so hard for me to bare. I am ashamed for being so weak."

"You are not weak!" Legolas blurted out, but you kept staring at the floor.

"Legolas speaks the truth, you are not weak," Elrond echoed. "Your pain is great and you are not used to such intensity. You should feel no shame for expressing your pain, for it is a natural response of the body when under such strain."

You felt a hand rest on your shoulder and stared into soft compassionate eyes that had the strange ability to make you feel calmer somehow and believe his words.

"I will do what I can to cause you less pain, but you must confide in me, child. I only want to heal not hurt." Elrond patiently waited for you to dry your tears and compose yourself before speaking again, his hand hovering near your arm. "May I?"

"Please, I am ready," you replied.

You flinched when you felt the painful pressure again, but it was mercifully less than it was.

Elrond spoke. "How is the pressure?"

"...Better," you answered.

"Good. I am going to slowly increase it and I want you to tell me when you can take no more. The faster we stop the bleeding the better but I do not want you enduring more than you have to."

Elrond's nose crinkled. "On a separate note, may I ask why the two of you smell like the bottom of a pond?"

The elf lord's lips twitched in amusement and it sent Legolas and you bursting into laughter. The confused expression Elrond gave only made you laugh harder, wincing as the movement pulled on your wound. Finally, your stomach was starting to hurt along with your arm and it gradually decreased your laughter till you both were just giggling softly amongst each other.

You saw Elrond still pressing the compress to your wound and felt a little guilty. I didn't tear it further, did I?" you asked.

"There was no harm done," Elrond said with a smile. "And with you thoroughly distracted I was able to apply more pressure and staunch the bleeding much faster,"

"That was fast." You let out a small remnant of a giggle despite the fact that you were staring at the gruesome looking gash on your arm. The very notion of that sobered you up. When the compress was lifted from your skin you were prompted to speak.

"Are you going to put some kind of herb paste on it and then bandage it and send me on my way?" you inquired hopefully. Like Legolas, you couldn't take being stuck indoors for too long. Plus, you did have a campfire and a small archery tournament to get back to after all.

Elrond shook his head. "I am afraid it is more complicated than that. Orc blades are inherently filthy, and although I am not seeing signs of poison I cannot be entirely sure the blade was free of it until I monitor you for a few days.

"A few days!" you whined.

"It is not as if I am sentencing you to spend the whole time in bed!" he countered with as much fervor as you.

Both you and Legolas responded at the same time. "You aren't?"

Elrond smirked mirthfully. "You may roam freely and do anything you want." He held up his hand. "Within reason, of course. All I ask is that you come to me if you start feeling fatigued or ill or pained in any way. I mean it, even if it's just a headache you come see me immediately, no exceptions. Can you promise me this?"

"I think we can promise that. Can't we, Y/N?" Legolas asked.

You saw the mischievous glimmer in his eyes and matched his tone. "Oh, yes we sure can!" You grinned back mischievously. You made your face as neutral as possible when Elrond caught your little exchange.

Elrond merely rolled his eyes at you two and poured a pot of steaming water into a bowl.

"What is that for?" you asked, feeling a slender hand slide into yours. You felt a shiver of fear at the prospect of what was coming.

Elrond spoke, but with more emotion than you thought he would. "As I said before, there is more that needs doing. Your wound must be cleaned before infection sets in and then stitched and bandaged to prevent further contamination. Am I right to assume that you are not familiar with either of these things?"

"Yes," you said quietly, still feeling a little bad about how little experience you had with wounds. You saw them happen to others but they never happened to you. It wasn't as if you followed strange elves into the healing houses to watch them being healed to understand the goings on after all.

Elrond spoke again. "Well, then I will make it easier by informing you about each one as we get around to them. Would this be acceptable to you?"

"I suppose that would be best," you replied.

"Good."

Elrond approached you with a steaming bowl of water and set it on a table, before grabbing something out of sight. When you saw the dagger in his hand you immediately started to panic and grabbed onto Legolas' arm for dear life.

Elrond muttered something under his breath and quickly hide the dagger behind his back. "I apologize for scaring you, it seems I can quickly forget how new you are to all this. I was not going to cut you, only cut away your clothes to better access the wound," he assured.

You felt sheepish, but all you could do was nod in response as Elrond approached your arm with the dagger. Of course you knew he would never hurt you, but you couldn't help but think that he might make a mistake and cut more than just clothing.

However, nothing even remotely like that happened.

It became obvious to you that Elrond was very skilled with a blade, never once hitting your skin but gliding over it like a majestic eagle over the surface of a lake. It was done in a matter of seconds, and you couldn't help the astonished look you gave him when he next met your gaze. However, Elrond did not seem to notice your excitement. His posture looked burdened and he almost seemed to be frowning. You felt your stomach clench when you saw that he had placed the steaming bowl closer to allow for better access and was now holding a piece of cloth in his hand.

"I am afraid you will like this much less," he said and you heard the tightness in his voice. "With deep wounds, especially caused by dirty blades, hot water is used to cleanse the wound of any dirt or other impure substances. This will.. hurt quite a bit, but I will try to do it quickly. Are you ready?"

You swallowed nervously and felt Legolas's hand slip into yours again. You looked over at him and he spoke.

"Worry not, Elrond is fast," he reassured with a smile, but it looked very forced.

Fast? You may not have had much experience with pain but you definitely knew what it meant when something had to be done fast. But refusing treatment, no matter how painful, was not the way of your people.

Summoning all your courage and taking a long and slow deep breath for good measure, you gestured for him to begin.

Immediately you felt a burning pain as the steaming hot cloth scraped agonizingly against raw flesh. You tried. You really tried not to cry out, but after a few moments more a dull scream was torn from your throat.

"I know you hurt, penneth, but I am almost done," Elrond said gently.

"Not much longer. Hold on," Legolas whispered in your ear, rubbing your other arm comfortingly. You clung to his hand tightly, so tight that you thought you were hurting him but Legolas did not seem to mind.

"That's it, squeeze my hand as hard as you need," he encouraged.

You gritted your teeth so hard that they were starting to hurt. Unbidden, a few tears fell down your cheeks and the words left your mouth seemly of their own accord.

"Stop, please... I can take no more."

Elrond stopped his motions immediately and met your gaze. He sighed. "It is just as well. I have gotten ride of the worst of it, so whatever is left can be safely dealt with later when your endurance replenishes."

You shrunk away from his gaze like he had just slapped you.

"Do not be ashamed of yourself. You did very well."

You are just saying that Elrond to make me feel better, you wanted to say, but kept silent. If you were honest, Elrond's words weren't that bad. What made you feel worse was the belief that you brought shame to your fellow warriors by your actions. These thoughts bring more tears to your eyes, but you stubbornly blinked them away. You had shown too much weakness already.

As the cloth was pulled away the agonizing pain dissipated to an unpleasant mild burn. Having removed the cloth, Elrond stood up and placed the bowl along with it out of sight, which you were grateful for.

"Rest now while I go make the necessary drought. Sleep if you can. I will wake you when it is time."

"Here," Legolas offered. "Lay your head in my lap so you will be more comfortable."

You thought of asking to be placed in a bed, but it was the first time all day that your arm was actually giving you some marginally pain free time now that it was free of all the dirt and grime and you did not want to risk it hurting more than it did. The moment you laid your head down your eyes slipped closed.

"Sleep, mellon. I have you." You heard Legolas whisper this to you and felt his slender fingers stroking your hair before you fell asleep.

* * *

"Her eyes are closed in sleep."

"Let us hope it is a healing one for both body and spirit. The poor child has endured much this day."

"Elrond, I do not think she can endure much more."

A sigh. "Neither do I. Which is why I have decided to put her into a deep sleep before I stitch her arm closed. It is not normally done, but she is young and inexperienced, as you have seen today. I wish to save her from enduring more pain if I can and I know you wish the same."

"Aye. I absolutely hate seeing her suffer."

"Then I want you to help me. Pour this into her mouth while I bring the supplies. Remember, she must drink every drop," Elrond instructed.

Legolas grabbed the cup from Elrond and quickly poured the contents down your throat, massaging it to urge the reflexive swallowing to occur.

When Elrond returned he had been about to speak when he saw the scene before him.

You were still very much asleep and Legolas was running his finger around the wound on your shoulder to give you some relief, even though deep in elven dreams. Then he lowered his head and lightly pressed his lips to yours in a tender kiss.

"I love you."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so no actual stitching happened, but at least it has a good ending. Truthfully, I believe if Elrond were faced such a patient he would actually put them under to save them from further pain, even if it wasn't normally done. That is just how I believe Elrond is, so I wrote this chapter differently. However, I do have an alternative ending in which the reader does get stitches while conscious, so I will post that if I get enough requests for it. Let's say five.**

 **Still, keep in mind that it would put off the chapter I have planned in the future (Gotta keep you hungry for more h/c without drowning you in it) with you not given access to many herbs, and still having to go through the painful processes of stitching with only the company of Legolas. Imagine the angst! Imagine the h/c! But fear not, even if you choose option a I will still post this one in 3- 4 chapters. What do you say to that?**


	6. Being Cold

**A/N: Chapter six is coming to you a day late, but what can ya do sometimes. A big thank you to all who have supported this series! I am having so much fun writing these imagines, so I'm glad there are those of you who enjoy reading them. This chapter is the fluffiest yet, and I have been told that it will make your fangirl heart melt, so please keep an eye on your feels levels ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

Imagine Being Cold

~LT~

You and Legolas had broken camp near a cluster of closely packed trees. The location would serve to keep you both fairly hidden from predators and other dangers when the sun finally left you for the day.

Tilting your head up to the sky, you noted that it would only remain light out for about another hour. A fire would need to be started soon.

Making your way into the forest you, you knelt down and gathered both firewood and a few berries for the evening meal. Though you were concentrating on the task, your mind kept drifting to the wood elf. You had sent Legolas off to go snare a rabbit a few moments ago, and just before he disappeared into the foliage, you couldn't help but admire him from behind. In truth, that is what you were doing for most of the day; stealing quick peeks when he wasn't looking and then pretending not to notice him whenever he would catch you. Unfortunately for you, that was often. It probably had something to do with his elven senses, but knowing this made it all the more awkward. That was partially why you sent Legolas away; to give yourself some space and some time to think without the 'beautiful distraction.'

A smile tugs at your lips. Legolas was very beautiful, for a male elf. His face was perfectly symmetrical, with eyes of the brightest blue that seemed to almost see into your soul when he directed his piercing gaze at you. His skin looked so smooth and gave off a faint glow. You wondered what it would feel like to touch it. What it would feel like to be touched by his supple hands.

You bit your lip, shaking your head. No. Legolas was an elf prince and you were a human. He wouldn't want to be intimate with a human. You were his friend, nothing more. That was the way things had to be and you needed to force yourself to forget about it, you decided.

Standing up with arms full of wood and a pouch full of berries and some herbs, you started to quickly make your way back to the campsite.

Unfortunately, your thoughts were racing as you walked and your head was down staring at the branches in your hands, so you didn't see someone walking in your path or hear the words of caution directed at you before it was too late.

You grunted as you ran into something that felt softer than a tree but harder and sturdier than a bush, the wood in your hands sent tumbling to the ground.

Stepping back in shock, you assumed a fighting stance, but relaxed when you saw that it was only Legolas standing there.

"Legolas," you breathed, "I thought you were an orc!"

Legolas feigned a hurt look. "An orc! Your insult wounds me deeply, Y/N." He grasped his chest in mock-hurt.

Your eyes twinkled with mischief. "Hmm. Well now that you mention it..."

You chuckled when he scoffed and turned away from you. "Only teasing you, mellon."

He turned back to face you, smirking playfully. "If you don't mind me asking, what were you thinking about?"

For a moment, you thought Legolas figured out 'who' you were thinking about, and inwardly squirmed. Was it a knowing smirk? "Uh, n-nothing. It's not important," you scrambled, and then hastily changed the subject. "Sorry for running into you, by the way."

Legolas quirked an eyebrow at you but thankfully didn't mention your obvious stutter. He smiled reassuringly. "There is no harm done. I too can lose myself in heavy thoughts sometimes, " he said.

Relieved, you smiled back and nodded your thanks, eyes landing on the dead rabbit Legolas clutched in his right hand. "I take it that the hunt was successful."

"...Indeed it was."

You caught the slight catch in his voice and noticed he now bore a solemn expression. "What's wrong?" You asked, a little worried now.

Legolas sighed and met your gaze with a saddened expression. "There was no skill required to catch this creature. I came upon it by accident." Its leg was caught inside the sharp teeth of a hunter's trap and it was barely alive, having lost much of its blood. I thought it dead until I knelt down and felt a small trace of a heartbeat beneath my fingers."

Legolas paused, clearly working hard to keep his composure. Your eyes welled up with tears and you blinked them away, waiting patiently for Legolas to continue.

"My actions elicited a pained squeak and I immediately put the creature out of its misery. Its death was instantaneous and the creature felt no pain upon its passing."

He sighed. "I will never understand the cruelty of man."

Your throat felt tight with emotion all through the story and now tears were threatening to spill. You could tell that Legolas was also fighting back tears of his own. You took no offense at his words, knowing they weren't directed at you. You both loved animals and equally hated the cruelties often done unto them. But you knew that it went far beyond love, for Legolas. Every living creature seemed to share a part of him somehow, and like the pain of a physical wound, witnessing unnecessary suffering hurt him just as deeply.

Legolas's eyes were closed now and his head was downcast. You both said nothing for a few minutes, preferring the silence at that moment.

Then you had an idea.

You laid a hand on his shoulder, really trying not to focus on the toned muscles. "You know, we can still give the rabbit's life meaning. By consuming it tonight, our bodies will be sustained and filled with its energy. The rabbit will have fulfilled a greater purpose this way."

Legolas stared into your eyes and smiled softly. "Your words are a great comfort to me, Y/N. Thank you," he replied.

You froze when he brushed his hand against your cheek.

It was everything you imagined it to be. His touch was warm and gentle and left your skin feeling a little tingly. Right at that moment, you prayed to the Valar that you weren't blushing as his hand left your face and returned to his side.

"We should head back to camp," Legolas suddenly said. "It will soon be dark and a fire will need to be started before then." He paused. "And more importantly, we have a rabbit to consume!" Legolas grinned at you and you fully understood its meaning and grinned back. Your heart lightened that your words were offering comfort to the elf, and you knelt down to pick up the fallen branches.

"I'll help you with your burden," Legolas said, bending down to collect a portion of the felled branches."

"I am grateful for the assistance, thank you." You smiled gratefully at him and picked up the other half of the wood, carrying it back to the campsite.

The night's dinner conversation mainly covered traveling routes for the next day. Normally, conversations were interspersed with a few humorous stories or friendly banter, but neither of you felt much like laughing now nor mentioning something as simple as how good the food tasted, only getting through the meal as fast as you could so you didn't have to think about it anymore. Though all you did was think about it, and you could tell that Legolas would think of it on occasion by the way he visibly shuttered. How could he not? You were both reminded with each bite.

However hard it was to mentally say to yourself, the rabbit had less meat than usual, so you both finished eating it quite quickly.

Flames licked the air and crackled to life as you added the remainder of the fuel to a once dying fire. The meal was gladly finished and the dirty dishes were discretely packed away to be cleaned in the morning. All that remained to do was sleep.

Once you were satisfied that the fire was strong enough to keep through the night, you settled down, lying your head on your pack.

But you didn't sleep.

Try as you might, you just couldn't while you were so cold. Surprisingly, even though you were close to the fire and wrapped head to toe in blankets, the cold icy wind that whipped around you still stole a lot of body heat from you, regardless.

You turned over and saw Legolas's lithe form leaning against a tree, his face was turned away from you and into the night as he kept guard. You noticed that he was still clothed in the same thin tunic and leggings from earlier and wondered how he wasn't freezing to death right now. You hadn't known Legolas for very long. So much of what he did and what he was continued to bring mystery to your friendship. This was the first time you two had traveled anywhere together other than short trips that took up to a day. You searched your mind for the times he could have mentioned an elf's ability to resist the cold, but came up empty.

"Y/N?"

You jerked your head up and saw that Legolas was kneeling beside you.

"Why are you still awake?" he asked.

"Oh, um... I just can't sleep," you replied, barely managing to keep a tremor of cold out of your voice.

"Why?"

You had to tell him. Not even the two blankets from your pack were serving as a source of warmth and you felt your hands going numb. Besides, perhaps Legolas would tell you how he keeps so warm.

"I'm cold," you replied, almost too quickly.

You noticed Legolas look down at your blankets and then back up at you. He then offered his hand to you. "Come with me."

Curious, you take his hand and he helps to your feet. He then gently lead you to the nearby tree you saw earlier.

"The wind is weaker here," Legolas said. "Please, sit." Legolas gestured to the trunk of a tree behind you.

You do as he asks, already feeling warmer now that the icy wind wasn't lashing you anymore. Perhaps that was part of the reason why Legolas wasn't cold... You thought it was a sensible answer.

"Are you warmer?" Legolas asked.

You nodded. But though you could feel the air was slightly warmer around you, the cold within your body reached much deeper, seeming to have seeped into your bones. It was honestly starting to feel miserable.

"Lean against me," he offered kindly.

Did he just... Your heart beat a little faster now. Were you really about to be that close to the elf? Touching his chest?

You turned to look at Legolas and found him staring into your eyes with sincerity, a small smile gracing his lips. You let your eyes linger on them, all the while wondering why he asked you to lean on him. And then the answer dawned on you. You left your bedroll in the camp along with all your blankets.

You scooted over, and with some hesitation, leaned sideways and rested your head on his warm chest. And boy, was it warm.

A contented sigh escaped your lips without your knowledge as his equally warm arms wrapped around you, and to your surprise, you then felt his warm hands rubbing up and down your arms.

"I'm stimulating the blood flow to make you warmer," he says, anticipating your question.

"Okay," you responded, allowing your eyes to drift closed.

You were seriously tired from the long day of traveling, but apparently not tired enough not to notice something out of the corner of your eye. Opening your eyes again, you saw something frankly... unexplainable.

You gasped and sat up suddenly.

Legolas immediately let go of you, looking a little confused. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

You pointed at him. "You're glowing!" He was glowing brightly, brighter than you had ever seen and it honestly amazed you.

Legolas furrowed his brow. "Y/N you have seen my inner glow before. I don't understand your reaction."

"Look down!"

You see him do just that and then smile sheepishly. "So I am," he responded, and you could have swore the elf's cheeks were a little pink.

You watched with awe as he gradually dimmed until only a faint aura of light remained. You couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed as you lied back down again, but you knew why he had to do it. This was reaffirmed when you saw the elf sweeping his head in a few directions.

You did the same, and wen a few moments passed without any incident, you both heaved a sigh of relief and relaxed once more. Looking down at your body, you still saw the prince's arms around you hadn't moved.

At that moment, you hated your brain.

With the possibility of orcs being nearby, you knew it wasn't safe for Legolas not to have his hands free. Or you for that matter. Though out of the two of you, Legolas possessed fighting skills that towered above your mediocre abilities.

You lifted yourself off of him and met his gaze.

"Legolas, you need to let go of me. You need your hands free in case of an orc attack. I couldn't live with myself if you were harmed because of me." You spoke with sincerity and voiced much of your concern unspoken. It was the elven way of communication to express oneself using as little words as possible, and being friends with an elf had caused you to grow accustomed to it.

Legolas nodded, taking all your words into account before speaking. "I understand your concern, but your sleep will be much more restful if you are warm, Y/N." He turned his head toward the right to the trees in the distance. "The trees tell me that the night will grow much colder yet."

No, it still was no excuse to be unprepared. "But it's warmer here," you pressed I'll go get my blankets and I'll be fine the rest of the night." You tensed your muscles in preparation to rise, but the hand on your shoulder stopped you.

Legolas was concerned about you. You could plainly see it.

"Please do not do this," he cautioned. "None of the supplies with us will be of any use to you tonight." He smiled softly. "Worry not. I will keep alert and vigilant through the night, and If need be I will briefly let go of you to handle any dangers."

"But what if I impair your speed?" you asked. Not many things could affect an elf's speed, but you were sure that you were witnessing one of those possible weaknesses.

Legolas suddenly jumped up into a fighting stance and knocked an arrow to his bow so fast that your eyes didn't even catch it. He smirked triumphantly at you before, just as quickly, letting the bowstring grow lax again and returning the arrow to his quiver.

You shook your head and laughed a little. "Okay, I believe you."

You shivered as the wind kicked up and Legolas noticed, quickly sitting back down again and enveloping you into his warm arms again.

The elf's body was slightly warmer now and you gathered that it was likely from the quick exertion of energy you just witnessed. This realization brings you to the question you had thought of asking earlier.

"How is it that you are so warm?" you asked, stifling a yawn.

"I am an elf." Legolas laughed a little when you shrugged, and the musical sound caressed your ears.

He spoke more seriously. "All elves are born with the ability to resist all but the most brutal of temperatures."

You hummed in response, feeling your eyelids getting heavy. You heard Legolas softly whisper in your ear.

"Allow sleep to claim you, my friend. Let go. You are safe."

You vaguely felt your hair being stroked before you fell fast asleep, feelings of warmth and safety guiding you to pleasant dreams.

* * *

 **A/N: Feel free to tell me what you think :) Also, for those of you who want the alternate ending for the previous chapter, PM me or ask me in a review and I will send it to you.**


End file.
